


Cupcake

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [27]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Child Loss, Coping, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: February 27th, 1931. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingSammy’s desk is covered in chocolate cupcakes, and he has just enough to share with Wally.





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> More Sammy sadness for this series, but that's to be expected from me at this point.

~February 27th, 1931~

* * *

Wally had a coffee for Sammy in one hand, and he was reaching for his keys with the other. To his happy surprise, his keys were actually still there. He’d been losing them a lot lately. Always. He also thought to check that they were there only when he needed them.

After knocking on the door lightly, keys jangling against the door along with Wally’s fist, then waiting a few seconds, Wally unlocked the door, and walked into Sammy's office. Wally was quite proud he’d remembered to do that. Ever since Sammy had started locking his door to keep out unwanted distractions, Wally had started learning the tricks to not be one of them. 

Bearing coffee helped the most, but a small knock on the door went a long way. If Sammy was focused on a task, most of the time he’d become aware of someone at the door, but not be fully taken from whatever he was doing. 

Sammy’s radio was on, turned down too low to make out anything from it. Nothing but a faint buzz. Sammy himself was leaning back in his chair, two of the chair’s legs off the floor. Sammy’s legs were resting on his desk. 

The desk was covered in cupcakes. 

“Hiya, Sammy.” 

Sammy looked at Wally, and proved he was a rather messy eater. He must have been indulging in more than a few of the cupcakes, because the area around his mouth was covered in chocolate. 

“Hello. Want a cupcake? There’s still a lot here.” Sammy offered up the cupcake he had in his hand, but he hadn’t bit into. 

“If I ever say no to food assume I’m dead.” 

The coffee and cupcake were exchanged for one another. When Wally took a bite, it was heavenly. He  _ needed  _ to get the recipe the Lawrence family used for chocolate batter, even though Wally couldn’t cook or bake that well. They had reached chocolate gold. Any time Wally asked one of them, they told him it was a family secret. 

Sammy was taking sips of his coffee, making odd faces. His taste buds were probably burned out from all the sweetness of the cupcakes, making the coffee all the more bitter. 

Wally couldn’t blame him for eating so many. Once he was finished his own cupcake, Wally hoped it wasn’t a one time deal. 

“So, what’s the occasion?” 

Looking up, and then back at Wally, Sammy spoke. His tone was flat.   
  
“It’s my daughter’s birthday.” 

“I didn’t know you had a daughter.”

Sammy’s blank expression broke, for a second,

“Had, yes. I’ve started doing this every year.” 

Wally held his tongue on any rising questions he now had. Wally knew grief. Today wasn’t a day to pry, and his new friendship with Sammy was too fragile as it was. Still, he felt just a little more understanding of Sammy. 

“What was her name?” Wally asked, hoping that wasn't too much on its own.    


With an uncharacteristic toothy grin that didn’t match his eyes, Sammy spoke a name he hadn’t spoke in years,

“Gloria.” 


End file.
